White Witch Remnants
by Narnian Nights
Summary: What starts out as personal time turns into a surprising fight and a near death experiance. Susan Pevensies point of view.


**Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing but Haudim the wolf.**

**My first story on fanfiction. I hope you enjoy. **

White Witch Remnants

It had been 5 months since our coronation. Everything was still in an uproar. The people that were on the Witch's side were starting to come out and counsil all ways made Peter, Edmund, Lucy and I uncomfortable concidering what happened with Edmund. I was taking a few precious moments alone with myself(I never had that time anymore) and I heard yelling. I turned the corner and Edmund and Lucy were fighting it out. If Lucy hadn't been a girl, and they hadn't been wearing their crowns they probably would have been at blows.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Lucy yelled.

"YES YOU DID! I HEARD YOU MYSELF!" Edmund yelled back.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" she asked.

"Alright! Alright! ENOUGH YOU TWO!" I finished yelling because talking was getting nowhere.

Finally they stopped.

"Now what are you two fighting about?" I asked "and say it don't yell it. And one at a time. Edmund first." I picked Edmund first because I knew Lucy wouldn't grumble about it.

"She said that I deserved to be in counsel for what I did." he said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"She meant with the Witch." he said.

"Lucy" I said shocked.

"You haven't heard my side of the story" she said.

"Ok let's hear it" Edmund said.

"Firstly I wasn't talking about you Ed." she said.

"Oh then who were you talking about" he asked.

"I'd rather not say" she said turning pale.

"Then how do I know you weren't talking about me?" he asked.

"I just can't tell you" she said "either of you."

"Why Lucy" I asked.

"I JUST CAN'T!" she screamed.

"WHY" Edmund screamed back.

"BECAUSE... because... they would kill me, ok." she said running off crying. She had run right past Peter.

"What's that supposed to mean" Edmund asked.

"What just happened" Peter asked in his older brother voice.

"I don't know" I said.

"But, I didn't threaten her." Edmund said.

"You didn't WHAT?" Peter asked.

"They were fighting and she said something about someone threatening to kill her." I replied. Peter looked at Edmund.

"What! You think I would ACCTUALLY do that?" he asked defensively.

"No" Peter replied heaving a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to check on her" I said.

I went to where I had seen her run to. I found her in the garden. I knew I had to be an older sister now, not a Queen. I took a deep breath.

"Lucy" I asked.

"Oh, Susan." she said. Apparently I surprised her.

"Sorry" I said. She was crying. She was so young with such a BIG responsibility on her shoulders. And whatever this... threat was was't helping any.

"What's wrong Lu?" I asked.

"I can't say." she said "they told me I couldn't."

"Who told you what?" I asked nervously. What had happened to her. It was her turn to take the deep breath.

"Someone tried to kill me the other day" she said.

"What?!" I exclaimed "WHO!"

"I can't say. Then they WILL kill me." she replied.

"Lucy, if someones threatening you, you NEED to tell me, Edmund, or Peter." I said.

"They didn't just threaten me. They threatened whoever I told as well. So now your in danger" she said bursting into another round of tears.

"Don't worry Lu. Since I already know you might as well tell me who." I said.

"It was Haudim the wolf" she said.

"A wolf" I exclaimed.

"I still don't know why he didn't kill me. He was right on top of me. He could have bit my head off and there would have been nothing I could do." she said.

"We WILL have to tell Peter and Edmund about this." I said.

"NO!" she screamed "I DON'T WANT THEM IN DANGER TOO!" I wrapped my arms around her.

"Lucy it's going to be fine! I promise!" I said.

"That's what I meant take to council about. I was thinking of telling Edmund and was mumbling to myself when he misunderstood and thought I meant him and the Witch." she said.

"I see" I said.

"So what do we do" she asked.

"I don't know. But let's get back to Peter and Edmund." I said.

"Ok" she said. We started walking back I had my arm around her shoulder.

"Well isn't this unfortunant" we heard someone say. Lucy paled at the voice. Then I heard a growl. Then another. And then another. Then I realized it was a wolf! 3 wolves! We were trapped. Cornered. No way out.

"We told you not to tell anyone" a second voice said.

"Now we have to take care of your poor sister too." a third voice said. One of them jumped Lucy. He had her pinned to the ground. The other two surrounded me. Then one jumped me pinning me to the ground. I heard Lucy scream but couldn't bare to look over. But I forced myself and saw... Edmund helping her up? Then I wasn't pinned anymore and I was just laying there staring up at Peter.

"Hello"he said out of breath.

"What about the other wolf" I asked taking his hand to help me up.

"He ran off. But we'll catch him" Peter replied. Lucy ran over and grabbed Peter.

"What? Do I bite now or something" Edmund asked "any other time you wouldn't let go of me."

"Yeah but your mad at me" Lucy said burying her head into Peter's arm.

"I wasn't mad at you. I... misunderstood you. Your own words." he said.

"You were listening" she asked.

"Yep. Both of us were" Peter said. She looked up.

"Thanks" she said giving him an extra squeeze.

"You still haven't answered my question. Do I bite?" Edmund joked. She ran and grabbed him. "Hey, hey, hey, I was joking." he said but you could tell he enjoyed it.

"Are you ok" Peter asked looking at me.

"A little shaken up but fine." I replied. He grabbed me next.

"What are you doing" I asked.

"What's up with you and Edmund, and hugging?" he asked.

"Nothing with me. I was just wondering why you were doing it." I said.

"Because I wanted to" he replied.

"Lu you can let go now" Edmund said. She squeezed harder and harder. He started turning blue.

"Help" he said breathlessly. Peter and I helped pry her off. He gasped as soon as she was off.

"Well two problems down, hundreds to go" Peter said.


End file.
